remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MyDreamName
Hi, welcome to Remnants of Skystone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mission Deployment page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoSociety0 (Talk) 23:36, 15 May 2009 lack of moves: we have a few moves for each class, using the same move over and over again is likely to get boring after a while. More variety would bring people back lack of weapons: we have one per class, while it can be argued that different weapons would lead to inbalance, that would in large part be due to a misunderstanding as to how weapons could be done, more will be touched on later on lack of various mission types: currently going somewhere, collecting something, and killing stuff are the only real mission types. Other things would work great, maybe collisum (spelling is bad today) style fights with huge enemies that you beat the side-quest if you beat them, by that I imply a place to go to do such missions that don't involve a big dungeon i.e. just you vs. them no other threats. of course being able to repeat that type of mission would be good, but exp can be dramatically cut to keep people from farming them. escort missions would be...ok, but only if your escorted person can't be hurt/sticks to you if you change screens. This is because escort missions are widely hated in most games, but if made easy would be similar to "go here" missions, but with a nice twist. customizable weapons: weapons with customizable attacks that could be bought with spores/money would be nice...pick your attacks etc. Different weapon designs could allow for different types of attacks, and could have a variety of different slots for moves that you could fill with moves, class default moves obviously should fit into any weapon. passive and active options would be available. both weapons and attacks should be able to be bought. maybe an option to assign any weapon color design to any weapon would be nice, since you would have the best weapon with the design of the first if you wanted to that way. would help with true custom weapon fans that care about fashion (I personally don't care as much about weapon color choices but some might). It would help keep the game fresh and interesting, which is obviously the goal. The lack of the ability to attack downward is not realistic. "How hard is it to point a weapon downwards?" More advantages to the Ferric and Crag would be nice, general ideas that were thrown around for either weapons or class abilities would be things like going through steam (it was decided that a different color steam would work to keep puzzles and critical things as they are, but to allow for ones just to be annoying to be passed. A whip as a crag weapon would be awesome (customizable option!) classes getting their specialty stat faster makes sense...like more attack for ferrics, more defense for crags, or something. like they get +1 for it on level up or something. A choice of where we put stat points when we level (if done undo button would be nice, this is just another option). So that we could completely customize our characters. in-game formulas and damage calculators, drop rate calculators...etc. i.e. you beat an enemy you can see the enemy in a list, a brief description of them, where to find them, their stats, and a "calculate" button. By doing so you would be able to see what your range of damage is, what the odds of a crit would be, what your chance of getting a drop from them is based on your current stats, a range of damage that you can take based on being hit by an attack, making contact, etc. Also giving out the real formulas would be a nice touch. Basically all I can currently think of. --Awalters 19:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't mention the horrible healing rates and pricing stuff...but that is due to Chris already saying >:O to those --Awalters 19:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I also am not mentioning differentiating the classes, as that sent the RoS room into something that could have easily became a flame war... Last one promise, I also didn't mention scaling difficulty since that one also almost caused a flame war...I really don't see why an optional feature should be yelled at -_-'